User talk:Suereberew
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chris14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chris14 (Talk) 01:54, 11 August 2011 Re: Really Honeyfur and I locked the pages so only registers users can edit them so we can reduce the vandalism and spam on the pages from unresigistered users. The pages are free to edit to those and those only so I don't lock any pages so I alone can edit them. BTW, interesting username, it's "Werebereus" spelt backwords. And are you creating multiple accounts? Chris14 (Talk) 11 August 2011 Re Re:Really All right! I'll answer your question. Where was Michael Eisner in the credits of SP for the first and second film? The answer is: his name does not appear anywhere! Studio CEOs, presidents, nor any of any businessmen that run a studio are never given credit for working on the film, because they are too busy running the company, and keeping it in shape. Eisner was the CEO of Disney at the time, and is not a filmmaker. He is just responsible for having the movies Disney produces be released on time, and if he doesn't like something in a film, the production crew is expected to obey him so they are not out of a job. Assumingly, when Rooney and the producers of Simba's Pride pitched the idea to the Board of Directors, Eisner approved of the movie, but didn't like the concept of Kiara and Kovu being in love when they are cousins. So, it was scrapped, and Zira was no longer Scar's mate, nor any of her cubs are Scar's cubs. Chris14 (Talk) 14 August 2011 Double Accounts I understand your frustration with being blocked, but making another account is not the answer. I'm talking things over with Dopp, but until things are settled, stop hounding Chris. You are only using this account in order to edit the protected pages, which is a form of abusing double accounts. Your primary account is only banned for a month, it's really not that big a deal. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :From what I've seen, Chris has answered you. But on a different note, I agree with you about Dopp's inconsistency. I would unblock you if I could, but she isn't responding to my message. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::He's answered me once, but this 'Eisner' was nowhere to be found, thus, his word is nothing. Darell Semi-mates at least. No sure what you all don't get :/Were2 00:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::I'm hesitant to trust TLK2 in general because it was put together by a completely different team of directors, composers, etc. As far as mates go, we have no official proof that Scar and Zira had a romantic connection, which is why we're limiting it to her trivia only. Personally, I hate the idea of Zira and her followers; it's totally out of focus with the first film. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::But again, that's not proof. On a different note, yay! I can't wait to hear more about Asante. I don't know about you, but I like the idea of Kopa way better than Kiara. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::This has nothing to do with what I believe. The movie implies that Scar died shortly after Kovu was born, which would have made it impossible for him to interfere with Kovu's raising. In addition, there is no implication that he participated in raising either Nuka or Vitani. Honestly, I still don't see how the song somehow proves that they were mates, as Scar raising Kovu would've conflicted with the rest of the movie. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::But there's no way of knowing that for sure. Putting such contradictory information up on Zira's official page would be very unprofessional in wiki standards, which is why we need to limit such things to her trivia. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Zira says, "Kovu was the last born before you banished us to the Outlands." Since Kiara was most likely not born at this time, there is no way that Scar could've raised Kovu before Simba banished him from the Pride Lands. Also, there is no sign of resistance to Simba in the first movie, which is why the whole second movie is contradicting. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Contradicting Despite whether this is true or not, Scar could not have raised Kovu for long. Anyway, he was definitely not the fatherly type, which is proved in "The Madness of King Scar." Again, there is a lot of speculation when it comes to the sequel. We have no direct proof, which is why we need to keep it off Zira's official page. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's a debated theory. The fact that many people believe Zira was just a follower shows that not everyone deems it as obvious as you do. Honestly, I still see no proof, just theories and speculation. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, yes it can. And no matter how many times you say it, it's not going to change the fact that there's no proof. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Number one, there is no mention of Zira or any Outsider for that matter in the first film. Two, TMOKS goes to show that he had no queen. Three, the scene where Zira laments on the fact that she was Scar's queen was deleted. And finally, if Scar had fathered Nuka, the time line would've been all messed up. As of TMOKS, Scar had no queen and it's heavily hinted he never does after Nala rebukes him. If he had taken Zira as a mate directly afterward, Nuka wouldn't have been born until after they were exiled to the Outlands, which makes no sense, as Zira said Kovu was the last born before they were exiled. So, as you can see, the shipping of Scar and Zira really doesn't make sense at all, especially since Scar would never have loved her and Zira would be intelligent enough to know it. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But again, there's no proof. And I don't see how you can be married into the monarchy and not be mates. That just doesn't make sense. Anyway, enough arguing. So long as we limit appropriate speculation to the trivia, it's fine. But I don't want to see "mate" or "semi-mate" anywhere in Scar or Zira's official article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Werebereus, I don't think we have ever shared a viewpoint about anything. At this rate, arguing isn't going to solve anything. xD The point is, the trivia is where speculation belongs. You don't agree with the thing about Mheetu, I don't agree with the thing about Zira. To make a compromise, we put our speculation in the trivia. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Reverting I want you to stop reverting my edits. I don't want to play the bureaucrat card, but you're being ridiculous. Even if the ban was unrightful, this is still a form of abusing double accounts. I've been trying to help you get your old account back; repay the favor by listening to me. Please don't try to argue, because I've had enough arguing. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Dopp obviously isn't going to listen to you, since she's the one who banned you. And I'm not backing you into a corner. I'm supposed to be the head of the wiki. It's not fair that you take advantage of me and constantly revert my edits. I appreciate the additions you make to this wiki and you are one of the sole constructive editors here, but you need to learn to accept my word. I'm willing to listen, but in the end, I have to make the decision that's best for the wiki. We're almost ready for the spotlight, so the last thing I want is messy pages and speculation galore. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason I'm letting you keep this account open is because I agree that the ban was unrightful. If anyone was harassing anyone, it was SK. But the continuous arguing is really starting to get on my nerves. Most of the time, I let you add information without resistance, but certain things can't go up on the pages. And the spotlight changes every few months from wiki to wiki. The advertisements at the bottom for different wikis is where a wiki is "spotlighted," per say. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Were, you're allowed to edit and change them, just don't list Kiara as canon. That's all I'm concerned about. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Concept Art page I was having a similar idea. I think we should designate two articles to the original script of TLK as well as TLK2. This would include concept art, story guidelines, characters, etc. And you can post that picture in the gorge. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 03:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, works for me. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 04:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nunka Don't make a separate page for him. Just make a tab for him on the concepts and documentations page. That whole article is designated to the original script. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Scar's Widow Oops, sorry. :P I would say so, but the official Disney website says that Zira is Scar's sister, so we can't trust any online sources, I'm afraid. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Still, it's an official website. This one shouldn't be an exception. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::That doesn't matter. You can't say that this website is more official than this one because it makes sense. Movies are the only source of official information. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I know that. But we don't have proof of either. It's implied, but nothing is proved. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If Scar raised Kovu, the whole time line would be messed up. Kiara and Kovu are around the same age and Simba defeated Scar long before Kiara was born. As of "The Madness of King Scar," in which Simba is a young adult, Scar has no queen. It wouldn't even be possible for him to have sired Nuka. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Kovu is not a teenage lion, that would just be creepy. And the point is: leave it in the trivia, please. It's okay to include, but it's not official. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::When is it said in the movie? And if anyone is trying to get their theories righted it's you, Werebereus. I don't really care whether Zira was Scar's mate, because I disregard the second movie in general, so it doesn't matter to me whether we find official proof or not. But until then, it's staying off her main article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::That doesn't prove anything. It's just saying that Scar is dead, but Zira is still alive and able to carry on his legacy. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::When I first saw the movie, that's not what I perceived the lyrics as meaning. And anyway, Zira says that Kovu was the last born before they were banished to the Outlands. That happened after Simba became king. No matter how short or long the time span, Scar would've been dead by the time Kovu was able to walk. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure that's not just what you want? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Neither have you, which is why it is unofficial. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mouse under Glass Okay, sounds good to me. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ban When is your ban supposed to let up? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can't believe that. I'll try to communicate with Dopp again, but she sure was ignoring my last message. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with you about Dopp. She isn't even willing to tell me why she banned you. I left a message on her talk page, so we'll see how it goes. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I'm not so bad. ;) --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's hope Dopp does her job, because it makes me mad that she answered all her messages but mine. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nala's Dad Hey, sorry about that. I went to go do something and forgot to answer. :P Anyway, in answer to your questions: 1) I believe it was either Mega or Leo. Mega seems a bit older, but when Kopa goes missing in Vulture Shock, Leo shows much more concern and even joins the rescue party to get him back. 2) I don't think he deserves his own page. We can include him in the concepts page, though. Again, sorry for not responding right away. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Zira Were, I understand that you support ScarXZira, but honestly, do you really think a kid's book is more reliable than Darrell Rooney? Whether he relayed Eisner's opinion or not, it doesn't change that his word about the film is official. If your book and website portrayed Zira as a follower and Rooney stated that Zira was Scar's mate, I know for a fact that you would jump up and defend his word. When you edit Zira's page, it sounds very opinionated, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Please leave it as it is; we've included your sources in the article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Your website is Disney India, by the way, in case you didn't notice. And we're not discrediting you're sources; we're simply putting the word of the director over a book and site, just as we put the commercial of Kiara over Kopa, and label her as Fluffy. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::None of that matters. We do the same thing with Kopa. Your sources are not equal with Darrell Rooney. I don't want to threaten you with a ban, but I'm the bureaucrat and I'm not going to let you treat me like this. Don't change her page again. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I have no problem including your book. But the caption you want to post is very opinionated, which is very inappropriate for a wiki. That's the kind of stuff that gets people talking about how unreliable Wikipedia is. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) It's interesting information that is appropriate to the trivia. I don't see a problem keeping them both. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :What's the point of the pictures if we don't explain them? And I'm done with the debate. No kidding, we've been arguing about this ScarXZira thing for over a year now; I'm done trying to explain things to you. Keep the captions as they are. We present them fairly in relation to what they are and display them both in the trivia. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Your sources are not official. Stop adding that to her page; it's what I've been telling you not to add this entire time. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I misunderstood you. Listing the book as official is fine, but not the info. ;) --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Blogs I've seen some of the comments you've posted and I need to ask you to be nicer to some of our new users. I saw the comment you left on your blogs and that was not at all appropriate for this wiki. Don't try and say that they're idiots or whatever, just acknowledge what I'm saying. Please and thank you. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Arguing I'm not going to say this a million times like I usually do. Don't list Zira as having a position of power in the Pride Lands again. Her son was chosen by Scar, but the film never states anything about her having power over the other lionesses in the pride. And in "My Lullaby," she's talking about the whole pride, not just herself. They want to reclaim the Pride Lands and have rights to all its prey and freedom again. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC)